


Silver Tounged

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Handsome Disaster Cyrus Albright, The H'aanitCyrus Agenda, oblivious to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: As they prepare to leave Stonegard once again, H'aanit remarks upon something Cyrus wasn't aware of.





	Silver Tounged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroomballKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/gifts).



“Dost thou intendeth to sweepeth every maiden thou dost meet off their feet?” 

Cyrus blinked. H’aanit seemed almost amused. “Or doth that happen on accident?”

Cyrus frowned. “Whatever do you mean?” They were preparing to leave Stonegard, Cyrus had just finished with talking with Therese, and was about to set off to ask Dominick if he’d look after the girl. It might bring the man some comfort to have a girl to look after and fill the void his beloved daughter had left behind. 

H’aanit and Linde had waited for him. He was pleasantly surprised but now also puzzled.

H’aanit gave him a look. “Today is the second time I hath witnessed thee come to the rescue of a defenseless girl. Tis noble, do not misconstrue mine meaning...but thine friend from Quarryquest would certainly find it amusing.” She mused.

“...ah right, Odette did tease me, did she not? What was it she said, something about me not even letting the poor girl have time to breathe before I charmed her?” Cyrus recollected. He had tried not to take his friend's comments too seriously.

“I don’t understand it. All I did was try to comfort the poor dear after her ordeal.” He was referring to the girl he’d rescued in Quarrycrest. “I only wished to ease her worries as she awoke.”

The girl had clung to him as she awoke, staring up at him with such wide eyes. It was only his duty as a gentleman to comfort her and escort her out of the lab that had caused such a terrifying ordeal. It was a gentleman's duty, that was all. 

“...As for Therese, she is is one of my students. That poor child has put herself into such danger for me.” He fretted. “I’m grateful for her help, but I feel responsible. I asked her to stay in bed and rest, but I’m afraid she may follow me. She's already traveled so far from home to assist me. I suppose she must take after her teacher.” He smiled sheepishly. Cyrus did not always set the best examples, he would admit that. It was hard to get one's students to grasp to do as their teacher said, not as he did. 

Cyrus began walking and H’aanit followed, continuing the conversation as they traveled.

“I think thou underestimates thine silver tongue.” H’aanit remarked dryly. “I think if thou asked her, she would journey to the farthest reaches of Osterra.” 

Cyrus wrinkled his brow in confusion. “I don’t know of any teacher who has that much sway over a pupil. Though you have journeyed far for your master,”

“Aye,” H’aanit admitted. “But tis different.” She said firmly. 

Cyrus peered at her curiously. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

H’aanit paused. “Mine master is like a father to me, hasten as I do to admit such.” She added hastily. He had deduced as such but nodded politely to encourage her.

“...but thine student carries a different affection for thee.” 

He though this over. Whatever did she mean? He thought and thought and then-

“Oh!” He felt his cheeks reddening. “You can’t possibly mean, that is to say- oh you don’t think so do you?”

H’aanit stared at him blankly. Cyrus was too embarrassed to say it.

“You mean to say, you think Ms. Therese has...feelings for me?” He ran his fingers through his bangs. “I suppose it would make sense- but oh dear. She was jealous, I simply thought I wasn’t giving her enough attention as a teacher.” He said lamely.

H’aanit was starting to laugh. “Aye, ‘twas obvious from the moment she came to rescue thee. She was on the verge of tears with concern, and until the red eyed man returned she clung to thee. After we didst save her, 

“You’re the one whose arrow did him in. You saved her. “ Cyrus interrupted. It had been quite the sight, H’aanit drawing the bow string and gritting her teeth as she aimed.

“We didst save her, “ H’aanit repeated firmly, ignoring his efforts to give her all the credit. “she looked only to thee like thine presence alone could sustain her. It was the same in Quarrycrest. The girl had only seen thee for a moment but she didst blush the entire way out of the sewers.”

Cyrus thought he would die right there on the spot because H’aanit was so astute and he hadn’t noticed at all. The girl he’d simply been focused on explaining what had occurred. He had supported her on his arm and gave her his cloak to help her through and hadn’t thought about the implications. As for Therese, well he’d been concerned for his student, but only that. He liked Therese as he did all his pupils, and it was his fault she’d been in danger. It was something akin to a familial bond he supposed. 

...yet somehow his keen eyes had missed something so obvious. The child fancied him. He felt like an idiot. He cleared his throat and summoned his wounded pride. He had to think of some counter argument- anything-

“Well,” Cyrus cleared his throat. “Thank you for bringing to my attention my...my..”

“Ability to woo maidens?” She supplied helpfully in a matter of fact tone. 

“-natural inclination to speak in such a way that women find...charming.” He settled on. 

H’aanit shrugged. “I am only telling thee what I have observed. Tis in my nature as a hunter to be aware.” 

Cyrus paused. Was it really? He could recall most distinctly something that contradicted this.

They were at Dominick’s now. 

“I shall return, I must ask him a favor.” Cyrus said, excusing himself. 

“If he says no, Natalia will certainly watch over the girl.” H’aanit assured him. “I may asketh her regardless.” 

Natalia...H’aanit had stopped in earlier to update the woman about how her meeting with Susanna had gone...Susanna.... That was what he was thinking of. The time where H'annit had not observed something he had. Cyrus would tell her, but first there was business. 

Dominick agreed to watch over Therese to his satisfaction. That was one worry taken care of. So that only left them to perhaps ask Natalia as well, and then rejoin the others. His mind was retracing the particular event and he thought long hard before broaching the topic. It wasn't serious, surely she wouldn't take offense. 

“Did you notice that Susanna’s bodyguard, Alaic, was enchanted with you?” He asked when he stepped out the door, choosing to pass up on small talk and get to his point. 

H’aanit stopped scratching Linde’s ears and looked at Cyrus with a look that clearly said she didn’t. His hypothesis was correct. He puffed up with pride, he indeed had noticed something she hadn’t.

“Where didst this come from?” She asked. The huntress narrowed her eyes. He paused.

“I was just thinking,” He reflected. “I was unaware, despite my own keen observations, of the feelings of the women I have encountered, so I was only checking to see if this similar incident had slipped by you.” Cyrus gestured for her to follow him, it wouldn’t do to linger on someone’s doorstep and give a lecture.

He could recall it clearly now.

“After you had slain the dragon, we exited the forest only to find him waiting for us. You smiled and were quite gentle with him, he was unprepared and then rushed off to hide his embarrassment. He was shocked by your skill and your warm heart. I believe Susanna pointed it out to you.” He recollected.

“She said something about how a pretty young woman such as yourself couldn't possibly be unaware of her charm-

H’aanit flushed with either embarrassment or anger. Perhaps a mixture. It was a strange sight, she was almost always calm.

“That does not counteth.” She crossed her arms and planted her feet. A sign he was hitting a nerve. Cyrus found himself smiling.

“You do not enjoy having your own remarks turned on you?” He laughed. “I think perhaps we have more in common in regards to romance than you’d like to admit. There was another incident I believer, did you know that? “

“If thou art so intelligent,” she snapped. “Thou would think before speaking.”

The remark was uncharacteristically harsh, had he upset her that badly? Her cheeks were redder then he’d ever seen, she was...almost pouting. 

It was cute. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was cute. The unflappable, fierce huntress of S'warkii...was blushing like a girl ten years younger. H’aanit was embarrassed.

However, her eyes still carried that passionate almost dangerous look that Cyrus found fascinating and made him reconsider his words (and his thoughts). She may look rather adorable when trying to hide her embarrassment but he knew quite well the dangers of pushing someone too far. Besides, H’aanit could easily take him down if she wanted to. It would also be out of touch to tell her she was cute when she was obviously angry. 

“...my apologies.” He laughed nervously. “I do have a habit of over stepping boundaries. I didn’t mean to offend you, H’aanit.” He bowed his head low.

H’aanit’s cheeks were still red and she was obviously still agitated but she sighed. Linde rubbed against H’aanit’s legs to soothe her.

“I accept thine apology. Thou art...surprising Cyrus. I hath only scolded mine master in that way before. “ She admitted hesitantly.

“Then I shall take it as a compliment,” Cyrus smiled brightly. “If you speak to me in a similar manner, then I can deduce you also care deeply about me.” He chuckled. “And I treasure our friendship very much, H’aanit.” 

She rolled her eyes slightly, but she was hiding a smile he noted. The huntress’s face was still flushed. 

“Aye, and I feel much the same. Even if thine silver and lead tongue gets thee into much trouble. ” 

He felt his cheeks burn, a sensation that only deepened when H’aanit chuckled at him.

“What do you mean my lead tongue?” Cyrus asked curiously, ignoring the sensation. “Silver tongue I understand but...oh.”

She meant his ability to offend someone just by speaking his mind, just as he had done moments prior.

She laughed again. His previous insults either forgotten or forgiven.

“Thou shouldn’t worry Cyrus, I shall stay thine friend and companion no matter what trouble thine talents cause.” 

The huntress offered him a smile that in his eyes rivaled the sunrise they’d watched the other morning. 

He almost told her as such, but found the words caught in his throat. 

“...thank you.” Cyrus said instead. “I’m very grateful for your kindness and hope I can pay you back in turn.”

H’aanit only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt morally obligated to help Jade spread our dark rare pair agenda because how often is it that you find someone who ships two of the same rare pairs as you out of the friends you convert to the cause.
> 
> I wrote most of this back in September I think? I wanted to post SOMETHING of HaCy before the year was up since I have account here now and to help convert people to our cause but uh. 
> 
> Most of the stuff I have written is in treekianthia's divine chosen AU which I can't post because it's my friend's au and she hasn't gotten that far enough yet. Also go read that if you haven't it's really good and I am impatiently waiting for her to get father so I can comment dumb things on each chapter and laugh with my all knowing friend privileges. 
> 
> but this was the most developed thing I had in canon and I still think it's fun! H'aanit is surprisingly cute sometimes and Cyrus is just...always the most charming and stupid character. 10/10 disaster couple. 
> 
> Also go out and support the dark agenda ty.


End file.
